The Jeans Family/Transcript
Opening Announcer: Is this familiar? Children don't come with instructions. But now sanity is speeding your way She's Supernanny armed with over 15 years of experience. She's cared for countless kids." you shake my hand Hello Announcer: "Cured thousands of tantrums." Announcer: Save Hundreds of families Announcer: and She putting more toy on mayhem Jo: The Pair you look me Announcer: Each Weekend new Family Screams for Help Jo: Hey Hey Hey Announcer: Supernanny Answers the Call Announcer: No problem is to big Announcer: No Child is to Difficult Jo: you're right on Announcer: She's Jo Frost Supernanny Jo: You've been very very Naughty Announcer: "Tonight on Supernanny Jo meets the Jeans Family and takes on their Devilish daughter." Andra: "It's my turn Announcer: "And twin terrors She has two weeks to turn things around." Jo: "That behavior will make you go and sit on that Naughty Stool Announcer: "And restore power back to the parents Good Johnny" by Men at Work plays Andra: "sorry." Intro Submission Reel Jo: "Well, let's take a look and see what family I have this week." David: "Hi, we're the Jeans family. I'm David." Barbara: "And I'm Barbara. I met Dave through a friend. I was set up with another guy and..." David: "Fortunately the other guy got sick so I saw an opportunity." Barbara: "We've been together for about twenty years. We were really late bloomers. We waited a long time before we had kids. And since we've had kids..." David: "Traumatic." Barbara: "Everything has changed." of screaming children David: "Home sweet home." Barbara: "We have three daughters, Andra, who is 4 1/2." Andra: "See? That much!" up a chicken nugget Barbara: "And twins Jessie and Leah who have just turned 3. Andra tends to set the tone in our house quite a bit. Because she's so strong and she's so dominant." Andra: "We're not having chocolate milk!" '' ''Andra: "Noo! Don't!" Andra: "It's my turn!" Barbara: "Andra is very intense. She can be aggressive." of Andra tackling one of her younger sisters. Andra: "Leah"! (Andra strangles Leah) Barbara: "Andy!" Barbara: "She hits her sisters a lot. Now that is scary." Jo: "Now that behavior from Andra has got to stop." Barbara: "Jessie is one of our twins, she's three." David: "If Andy does something, then Jessie does the same thing." of Jessie being aggressive and Barbara scolding her) Jessie hits Barbara. Barbara: Jessie, Jessie spills her sippy cup on Leah. Barbara: Jessie! Barbara: "Leah's three. Our other twin. She definitely cries a lot." [Footage of Leah crying Jo: "I'm gonna need earplugs in this household." David: "I have a full time job, I usually have to travel at least once a month for at least four to five nights." Andra: "I want Daddy." Jessie: "Daddy! Daddy!" up to David Barbara: "I am most often the one that is home by myself with the kids. It's a pretty long and pretty exhausting day. It's hard to take them anywhere by myself in public." runs off at the store Barbara: "Andra!" Observation David: "Who's that?" opens the door Jo: "Hi." Barbara: "Hi." Jo: "I'm Jo Frost." Barbara: "Barbara Jeans." Jo: "Nice to meet you Barbara." Barbara: "Nice to meet you, too." Barbara: "Supernanny has a very good presence." Jo: David's hand Hi David, nice to meet you." Barbara: "She said hello to the kids right away. Her tone was very good and upbeat. And so I was pretty pleased." comes up to hug Jo Jo: "Oh you're gonna give me a hug? Hello, sweetie." David: "Both the twins gave her a big hug, so I always read the kids. If they like her, that's a good thing." Jo: "Oh, this is lovely." Jo: (shake's Andra's Hand) Hi Andra. You wanna shake my hand and say hello. Observation Begins David: "Come on Andy-Pandy." Barbara: "Andy, do you want jelly today?" in the background Andra: "No." Jo: "When I first walked into the house, the parents were doing breakfast." Jessie: "I want lots of them." Barbara: "Honey, that is lots of them." Jessie: "Ahhhh!" to Barbara Barbara: "What's the matter?" Jessie: "I want more chips." Jo: "Jessie this morning, had chips for breakfast." Jo: "Is that your breakfast?" Jo: "Leah did not have anything for breakfast." David: "What's up?" Leah: "I want chocolate milk." Screaming Jo: "So, Barbara, you're off to the supermarket now?" Barbara: "Yes. We're gonna go to the supermarket." Barbara: "It's hard to take them to the store by myself because I can't control them." David: "Where's Jessie?" Barbara: "She's right here. Come on, let's get in the car." David: "Come on Leah, let's get in." Jessie: "Sit right here, sit right here. Andra: "She's sitting right there!" David: "Get in your seat." Andra: "No! Not my Care Bear Book!" Jo: "And that's how Andra replies back to you. Okay, I'm getting the gist of this now." David: "What book?" Andra: "My Care Bear Book was right here." David: "Your Care Bear Book... You haven't seen it for a month." Andra: "It-I did!" David: "Do you want it? You wanna carry you Care Bear Book?" Andra: "Uh-huh." David: "What was that?" kicks him Andra: "YES!" Jo: "Andra kicked him. I think it's absolutely crazy." David: "You don't get it." Andra: "I want it!" David: "Well, you kick me, you don't get anything." David: "I'd like to be the boss. And I don't feel like I am right now, or that I ever have been." David: "If you don't kick me for a few days, maybe I'll give you your Care Bear Book." Andra: "I won't!" David: "Mom?" Andra: "MOMMY!!" Jo: "Tantrum at its best." Andra: "I WANT MOMMY!! I want my Care Bear Book! Come back, Mommy! Mommy, come back!" David: "Andra, stop! Just..." Andra: "COME BACK!! I want you!! I want you!! I want you, mommy!!" Jo: "Can't wait what you have to say." Announcer: "Coming up" Andra: "Donut. Donut." Announcer: Andra wreaks havoc at the supermarket." Andra: "Donut. Donut." Jo: "Oh dear." Andra: "You're squishing me." Announcer: "And Jo gives her take on Andra." Jo: "When she throws a bone, you guys go and fetch. That has to stop." Announcer: "When Supernanny returns." Jo: "Andra kicked her father and he said that she couldn't have her Care Bear book and so she was having a tantrum about that." Andra: "I want you. I want you, mommy." Jo: "It was just ridiculous. That tantrum was going on forever. I don't know how Barbara drove that car with Andra screaming the way she was." Supermarket Jo: "When we arrived at the supermarket, all three girls were arguing who was going to sit in the cart and it was really troublesome for Barbara". (Leah whines) Andra: "You're squishing me." Andra: "Donut. Donut. Donut. Please, Mommy. Please, Mommy! Barbara: "You need to come with me." Andra: "I'll be extra good if you give me a donut." Barbara: "Yeah right." Jo: "I'll be extra good if you give me a donut. Manipulation at its best." Barbara No Barbara Andra where are you? Barbara Andy Barbara Shh Barbara Don,t Jesse Barbara Hey what are you doing honey ? Barbara Jessie jessie jessie Barbara Your not gonna do that Barbara Andra Barbara Andra Jo oh Dear Barbara Leah Fighting Andra: "I'm not your daddy." (Footage of Andra tackling, Leah screaming, and Barbara scolding Andra) Andra get away Leah Mommy Leah Starts crying Dinner time Andra: "No, you don't get it. And I don't want that. It's not cold." Andra: "It's mine."david jessie sit down David Hey Andra its not cold David Whats wrong? Andra its mine mine mine David lets. Go back sit down Barbara sit down honey Andra i want that cup David do you want to go to your room? David get out out out out out out Andra i dont want that one Andra no i don't want that one Leah starts crying Parent Meeting Jo: "How do you focus and concentrate on driving a car when you've got the kids screaming and having a tantrum in the back? But not once did I hear you turn round and say "Stop that behaviour." Teaching Begins Andra Yes Jo i don,t want you girls goes to shout at your mommy and Daddy not anymore to be rude like this i don,t wanna do it no more yes Jessie yes if you Don,t listen mommy is going to put you on the Naughty Stool Naughty Stool Technique Jo: "It wasn't long before Andra started shouting and yelling at mom. She really tested Barbara." Barbara: "Nope, you may not decide for them. Watch out. Excuse me." Andra: "YEEEEEES!!!!" Jo: "Tell her to stop shouting at you. Every time you-" Barbara: "You may not shout at me like that; that is not acceptable! You shout at me again, and you're going on the Naughty Stool!" (Andra sobs, then screams at Barbara again) Barbara: "All right, let's go." Barbara: "You sit on the Naughty Stool until I tell you that it's OK to get up, do you understand me?" Andra: "Poopie head." Jo: "Just ignore that." (Andra moves off the Naughty Stool to the other Naughty Stool Andra laughs. Barbara: Sit down. Andra sorry Barbara okay Barbara i want an apology Andra i won't Andra mama mama mama Shared play technique Andra: "I want to be it. Barbara Stop it Leah Your hurting me Barbara Hey hey hey Jessie My money! Andra No! i,m being it first. Andra No! i don,t want to! Andra No, i am it! Barbara Hey hey hey don,t shout at your sister Andra No, it,s my turn! Andra i want to be it! Barbara Andra you need to look at me Barbara i don,t want you to Shout Andra Look what Leah did! Andra She took my bag. Barbara Andra come here no Barbara Andra Stop right now mommy is trying to talk to you Barbara Andra Andra Yes Involvement Technique Andra: "Can I have that list?" Barbara: "OK we are all strapped in." Barbara: So now we get to ride the horsey. Family Test Run Andra: "Not the pink one, the new ones." Barbara Stop talking to me like that Jo: "Tell Andra to stop shouting." Barbara just get in the car and sit down stop Andra i know how to un do that Barbara: Don't you dare! You do that and you're going inside and sitting on the Naughty Stool Andra! I'm, not, gonna, PLAY WITH YOU! Jo: Tell andra to stop shouting! Barbara: During the time that Jo has been away, I have been trying to implement discipline, but am dealing with the stress of being alone with the three of them (Jessie pushes Leah off the tricycle and Leah cries) Barbara: Whoa! Jessie! Leah continues crying Barbara:What are you doing?! It's not okay to keep hurting your sister! Barbara: Those are definite low points for me when I feel my tension like "What am I going to do if it's not working (Jessie falls off the tricycle. As she drives around the house in the tricycle, Jessie then bumps into Leah on purpose) (Leah starts crying again) Barbara: You're gonna start needing to cooperate Andra: I don't need too! Andra: I hate family breakfasts! Barbara: We are leaving! Sit down at the table Jessie: "Can't go" ( She pushes leah) Leah cries! Barbara: Leah Barbara: Leah is now wanting to go on the naughty stool! Barbara: Wait wait wait! Girls, we need socks and shoes Jo: The kids are running riots (Footage of Jessie hitting Barbara, and Barbara scolding her) Jo: Great! Now they're hitting you! I've got to get back! Andra Go Away Andra No i dont want to Jo Warning first David Sit there because You were Kicking and Fighting and Now stay there Andra Mommy Mommy Mommy Mommy David its okay Stop cry are you ready to apolagize to me? Andra Sorry David Thank you David Whats about the Yelling? Parent Evaluation David: "I couldn't wait to hear that. Barbara i know you do David Are you ready to apologize to me? Andra i want Mommy Andra Mommy Andra Sorry David Thank you Jo Talk to me properly Barbara What are you dong to your sister ? Barbara Can you Watch your doing please ? Barbara Great Andra ii,m not gonna play with you Andra i know how to un do that Reinforcement David: "Give me your battery." Jo: "Say if you don't listen to me, I'm gonna place you on the Naughty Stool." David: "You're not listening to me. You're going on the Naughty Stool." Jo: David still needs to get respondent details on the Naughty Stool technique." David: "Andra, stay here for 4 minutes and apologize to me then you can leave." Andra: "SORRY." Jo: "I know." David: "It's hard." Jo: "I know. But when you follow through with this Naughty Stool technique, then it's you she must listen to." Andra: "Sorry!" Andra: "Sorry!" David: "That isn't a very serious sorry." Andra: "Sorry!" Jo: "David, this is where we're at now. We're at the last stage with the apology. Look at daddy, stop whinging and say sorry!" Andra: "Sorry!" Andra: "Sorry." Jo: I want you literally to say "No! Stop that!" Jo says goodbye Andra: "Look it. I have a butterfly face." Jo: "Who gets kisses first?" Andra: "Me." Jo: "Bye-bye, darling. Ah, bye-bye, darling, bye-bye, darling." Family Update Jessie And Leah: I'm a good girl now. Andra: "I love Jo Jo." (The Family Waves Good Bye) Good Johnny plays Category:Transcripts